First Kiss
by Serenity - formerly sb1
Summary: 'Entry for Kry & Airdrie's Rob/Star First Kiss Contest 2011.'


**This is for the Kryalla Orchid & Star of Airdrie's Writing Contest. **

**Poor Kry has made a shocking discovery that put her in the blues. What was it, you ask? That there's more to Vegemite than veggies... no that's not it. I'm just. She came across a version of _Red Hood and the Outlaws_, and isn't happy that DC Comics made Starfire forget the Titans and her romance with Robin, so she decided to go scrounging for Robin and Starfire first kiss stories, but after exhausting her supplies was still romance-thirsty, hence bringing us to this contest. **

Anyway...

It was hard to come up with a First Kiss story that was original, the last thing I wanted to do was something that was done before. But this story was inspired by Nickelback...Nickelback? Nikel back? Whatever. Anyway, I was driving (in my _new_ car...thank you hubby) and played one of my CDs and their song _Someday_ came up. And well you could say that triggered a possible Rob/Star scenario. And that's how this story was born, one idea led to another and yada yada yada.

* * *

><p>Also, I made a poll about Kry's stories, you can find it here Serenity - formerly sb1 and vote for your fave. There's no clear cut winner yet, so more voters please!<p>

And the usual disclaimers apply that I can't be bothered to put up here, not owning Teen Titans...yeah you get the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>First Kiss<strong>

It wasn't clear whose idea it was to have this get together, or how things could get out of hand so quickly, especially when you have a Tamaranian who would go easy even on her enemies, but apparently, that's what happened...

The Titans East arrived later than expected, claiming they were 'held up' on the way, making Beast Boy upset since they had promised to bring the new video games he'd been dying to play since Aqualad told him about them. There had been a few other Titan girls invited to even out the ratio a bit. Kid Flash had decided to invite himself once he found out about the get together, which translated to 'party' in his vocabulary. He made sure to voice his disappointment to Robin about not being told, to which Robin retorted that it wasn't his idea.

Everyone it seemed was having fun, from Bumble Bee and Raven playing Table Tennis, to Aqualad, Speedy and Beast Boy competing against each other on the game console, to Starfire, Cyborg, Kole and Kid Flash playing Volleyball in the gym. There was plenty of food thanks to Cyborg who was grilling the meat, and Aqualald who had brought some side items and extra snacks. The smell form the grilling seemed to have brought everyone inside from their activities, a hungry crowd gladly made their plates and found a spot around the Common Room to eat and mingle. That was how Robin had left everyone, claiming he needed to go to the Evidence Room, but that wasn't what he was going to come back to...

The sound of an explosion was common to Robin, but not when everyone was having fun, at least they were supposed to be. As he sprinted to the Common Room he noticed there wasn't the same amount of noise as when he left. No music, no laughter, nothing. There was no time to wonder what had happened, he just had to open that door so when he did...

…all eyes were on Starfire and her smoky hands. She had blasted a huge hole in the wall, right through the stereo. Well that explained what happened to the music.

"What happened?" Robin asked, scanning around the room at everybody's stunned faces. "Well? I'm waiting."

"I'm not sure," Bumble Bee said slowly, then turning her gaze to a very nervous looking Speedy standing not too far from Starfire. "But something tells me Speedy knows."

At the mention of his name Speedy jerked up like an deer caught in a car's headlights. Robin looked from Speedy to Starfire, who still had her hands outstretched. He sighed and approached her, lowering her hands cautiously. Starfire still had a look of shock on her face, it was obvious that she didn't mean to do what she did. He placed his hand on her back to soothe her somewhat.

"Starfire? Can you tell me what happened?" he asked gently.

At that moment she seemed to snap out of her trance-like state. "I-I'm sorry...I'm so...sorry...I never meant..."

"It's okay Star, just tell me what happened."

"No...no...I can't..." It was all she said before she fled the room.

Robin sighed deeply. "Speedy, you're not off the hook yet. I'll be back. Just...clean this up as much as you can for now, I'll be right back."

"Nice going, Speedy," he heard someone mutter as he left.

It was getting to sunset when Robin came outside on the roof, although it still shone bright enough to enjoy. Starfire had been sitting on the edge with her legs crossed, her shoulders slumped, looking defeated. Robin quietly sat down beside her without a word.

"I'm sorry Robin, I will find a way to repair the damage I have done."

"Forget about that, we'll get it fixed. I thought you might wanna tell me what's bothering you."

"Bothering me?" She appeared a little surprised, as though he'd figured her out.

"Yeah. It's not like you to shoot things just like that."

"I could tell you but..." she began wringing her hands, a trait that showed she was nervous "I am ashamed."

"Ashamed of what?"

"Of letting such a matter get in the way."

"You wanna tell me about it?" She had always found comfort in telling her best friend whatever she wanted, but how would he feel about this?

"Come on Star, let it out, it'll make you feel better."

It was now or never. She took a deep breathe and sat up straight, and let her legs dangle off the edge of the tower.

"Beast Boy had told Speedy that I had a sister, which made him...surprised, then happy. He approached me and began questioning me about Blackfire, asking me whether she really looked like me. He said Beast Boy informed him that she was just like me, only she likes to...'party' was the word he used. He also mentioned her imprisonment by the Centauri Police, I didn't wish to dwell too much on that, but it appeared Speedy's was intent on finding out more. When I refused to tell him he began assuming his own conclusions. He said that she must have been mentally challenged, he used some other word to describe that."

Robin continued to listen, trying to see the picture in his head.

"In spite of everything that Blackfire is I still love her, we used to get along once, and we're all that's left of our family. But when Speedy assumed to know everything about her when he had only heard of her, I...I just couldn't bear it. It was just like what those people were saying."

Robin's eyes widened. "What other people?"

"Two days ago I went to the mall of shopping. While I was there these males, somehow they knew of Blackfire aswell, I am not sure how, but they did. They approached me and asked me about her just like Speedy was, except, the names they called her seemed much more vile. It was as though they were blaming me for the way she was. I tried to make them understand, make them see she was much more than they thought she was. It was truly unbearable to stand there and listen to all that. I left the mall in a hurry, trying to convince myself that my sister wasn't as bad as everyone says."

Robin wrapped an arm around her and held her to him as she started to sob. "Starfire, why didn't you tell me all this? I would've done something, anything." Too right he would've done something, oh the many ways he could think of to deal with those guys for messing with Starfire.

"I thought it was too trivial to bother anyone about it," she mumbled. "To be entirely truthful I'm just tired. I am tired of defending her to myself, convincing myself that she's not all bad and that she can change if she tried. I just...don't see the point anymore. I think I need to go..."

Robin felt her leave his side to get up and quickly followed suit. He didn't like where this was going. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I may agree with some of the things people think of Blackfire, but it doesn't mean I have to listen to them. I can't listen to any of it and let it affect my ability to be on the team. I'm sorry Robin," she turned away from him and walked, "I think it's best if I...mphf."

Robin had yanked her back and kissed her full on the lips, locking her in his arms and refusing to let her go. If she thinks she's walking...or flying out of here never to return, she'd better think again. He wasn't about to let his girl get away.

Starfire had been shocked to say the least and froze, considering this wasn't the reaction she was expecting at all. But after a few moments to process what was going on, that it was her Robin who finally sprouted the nerve to make a move on her, her body reacted in accordance. Her arms had slowly wrapped themselves up his back to his neck, and soon she was eagerly accepting his kisses.

When it seemed the need for air dawned on them, they broke away and started into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Robin explained, "but when you were talking of leaving...I didn't know what else to do. I was afraid I'd never get a chance to show you what you mean to me."

Starfire gave a sweet smile and let her fingers lazily play with locks of his hair. "I hope it is not the only time I am going to see the expression of your feelings towards me."

"It seems all I needed to do was take the plunge, and now that I have..." he brought his hand up to her neck, "...I think I'm gonna be enjoying pulling out all the stops for you."

"Pulling out the stops?"

"Never mind," he chuckled before attaching his lips to hers again.

They kissed for a while longer, revelling in each other's embrace, exploring the physical contact of being as one, until Starfire had a thought..."Wait. What about the damage I did?"

"We'll take care of it, in fact I might get Speedy on that, since he's partly to blame for it."

"I think perhaps I owe him and everyone else an apology. I should not have reacted the way I did and ruined this gathering." The last thing she'd wanted to do was ruin the moment, but she felt this needed to be done. "Robin, I think I'd like to go and seek forgiveness now."

When she left his arms he let her go, albeit reluctantly, but if that's what would make her feel better, then who was he to complain. After all, he'd make sure they'd resume their quality time later, when everyone else was gone.

Speedy had apologized to Starfire, even if he _was_put up to it by the rest. And the party was soon underway again after Kid Flash had zipped off to grab his stereo, making Starfire promise not to destroy it. The girls had decided to keep her company for the duration of the evening, which Robin appreciated knowing what she'd just confided in him. The team treated her like family more than Blackfire ever would.

"Leave it Star, we'll worry about it in the morning," Cyborg yawned. Everyone had finally left and the place was a mess.

"It is fine Cyborg, this shouldn't take too long. You should go, it has been a long day, and do not worry, I shall take care of everything."

"Heh, alright little lady, I owe you one," he said with a lazy smile, then headed off to his room for the night. She heard the door swish open and close and continued to throw away all the paper cups left on the counter in the trash bag. Of course she hadn't counted on a certain someone to be watching her from behind. "Need help?"

Startled, she turned to see Robin leaning against the wall with a grin on his face. "I thought you were asleep."

"Not sleepy, you on the other hand..." he said as he saw her yawn and the tiredness in her eyes. It was then that he approached her and took the trash bag from her hands. "We'll do this later."

"But..." He silenced her with his finger on her lips and a firm look, a look that told her she'd better listen and obey.

"Let's go."

When they arrived at her door to say goodnight, they just stood there unsure what to say. They had held hands the entire time and still hadn't let go. Starfire was entering her room, hands still connected, but Robin wouldn't let go. Instead he pulled her back slowly and wrapped his arm around her body.

"I've wanted to be with you for a long time, but I never thought it would happen today."

Starfire's own hand traveled up to his hair. "I think...you've been avoiding your feelings all this time, and it took you now to realize it."

His other hand was playing with a strand of her hair. "It took you saying that you were leaving to make me see what I could've missed. Just promise me you won't ever talk of leaving."

With a nod she smiled, before he closed the gap for another kiss.


End file.
